XMen Evolution: The Cure
by TMNT-MikeyFan-01
Summary: This is my first story that i ever made up and i thought they should have actually should have done this as an episode but i hope you like it and enjoy


**X-Men: Evolution Story: The Cure,**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

**It was 8:30am and every one was buzzing about the xavier institute for gifted youngsters, because you see it was the first day of the summer holidays and every one was either packing to visit their families, making plans with friends or just waiting to see what happens during the holidays. Most of the younger mutants were already on their way home leaving the only few who decided to stay at the intitute to hang out with one another.**

**As they were all sitting around the kitchen table Rogue walked in to see Logan drinking coffee and watching the news as he always does every morning, Scott and Jean were making googoo eyes at eachother, whilst Kitty and Kurt where mimicking there actions and burst into tears of laughter, this made Rogue smiled at the sight of her family, her real family and that thought made Rogue smile even bigger nothing could ruin her day or thats what she thought.**

**Pouring some cereal in a bowl and then some milk she stood and leaned against the wall next to Logan as she watched the news with him then something caught her attention, everyone else even stopped what they were doing and turned the television up and listened to what was being said. **

**'We will now go to the press conference to hear the breakthrough on this Mutant Menace...: These so called Mutants have been a thorn in our sides for too long but now they can be cured of this god forbidden disease, yes that is correct we now have a cure!'**

**Just then Rogue dropped her bowl on the floor smashing to pieces as all the X-men in the kitchen looked round at eachother they then looked at Rogue who was fixed on the T.V. staring at what they call a cure. She slowly backed up when a thought came to mind.**

***Ah can be cured, Ah can really be cured? Should ah do it? it's what ah've always wanted to get close to somebody***

**She then snapped back to reality and saw the faces staring at her, 'Rogue are you okaii?' Kurt asked as he put his three fingered hand on her shoulder, 'Ummmm...Yeah, did ya hear that ah can be cured, actually cured! Ah can be normal!' Rogue said with the biggest smile on her face but to her displeasue the others didn't look to happy at all 'Rogue you are like totally normal the way you are' Kitty told her not liking the way she thinks about herself, 'No ah'm not, normal is being able to touch people ya care about and who care about ya, ever since ah got my powers i kept to myself but none of ya know why, cuz i never wanted ya to know' Rogue then tooked a deep breath and looked at the questioning faces as it seems they already guessed why but were'nt a hundred percent sure so Rogue decided to tell them 'Okaii, like ah told ya ah'm afraid to get close to people for obvious reason but the other reason ah feel like i need this cure is because...if...if ah cant master my powers and end up livin' like this forever not bein' able to touch ah wont be able to have a family of my own, ah wont be able to touch my boyfriend or husband, wont be able to have a baby, or even if ah adopt o still wont be able to touch 'em and ah look around at all of ya and...ah'm jealous, jealous that you can have those things and i dont wanna live like that anymore' Rogue then ran to her room crying 'Rogue!' Kurt said goign after her but then was stopped by Jean 'Kurt i think me and Kitty should really talk to her' Kurt nodded feeling some what guilty for his sister to feel like that as he watched Jean and Kitty walk off to talk to Rogue.**

_In Rogue and Kitty's Room_

**Rogue was sitting on her bed staring at her dresser still questioning whether she should go for it or not, then to her suprise she heard some one knocking on the door and a familiar voice saying 'Rogue? can we like talk to you?' Rogue recognised it as Kitty and told them to come in, when the two saw the state their friend was in they sat on her bed next to her and comforted her with a hug, Rogue then started to talk 'Ah'm sorry', Jean and Kitty then looked at eachother confused by what she ment 'what are you like sorry for?', 'yeah we should be the ones to be sorry?' Jean said as Rogue whiped her eyes 'Ah'm sorry cuz i shouldn't have said what i said', looking shocked Jean told her 'Rogue you dont need to be sorry, i mean we know you couldnt touch people by skin contact but we never realised how much it really affected you', (Kitty)'yeahh like we really had no idea thats how you really felt and we should know about these things right because were family and we should of been careful not to hurt your feelings', (Jean)'yeah and if you want to get the cure we're with you all the way, right boys?' Jean then turned to the door and opened it using her telekinesis and as the boys fell in they ended up on the ground moaning about what Jean did but instead of helping them up all three girls sat there laughing at them. As they got up Scott told Rogue 'Jeans right, we are with you all the way no matter what happens', (Kurt)'yeah and ve should of known how you felt becuase of your powers', Rogue then looked some what releived that they all felt that way so she decided to get the cure but first things first she had to discuss it with the professor.**

_In Professor Xaviers Office_

**Rogue was just outside Prof. X's office when she heard his voice in her head *come on in Rogue*, she then walked in and the instant their eyes met he knew what she want to ask without reading her mind, 'Rogue whatever your decision is you have not only friends but also family by your side' and with that Rogue was over come with tears of joy as she hugged the Professor thanking him, then returned to her room to pack her things.**

**When she was done Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Prof. X, Beast, Storm and Logan had gathered in the living room to wish her good luck and safe traveling and with that she walked out the institute to her car taking one last glance before leaving for washington, a single tear fell from her eyes and she drove off happy at the thought of having everyones support but the peoples opions that really mattered were that of Logan and her brother Kurt, she then said to herself 'Hmm what a mornin', happily speeding off down the road. **


End file.
